Find a Way into My Heart
by pinkjello342
Summary: Emily always loved Alison DiLaurentis. But what if Alison doesn't love her back? What about her older brother Jason who admits his feelings towards Emily? Who will Emily choose? Which DiLaurentis makes her fairytale world come to life? Which one will win her heart? Based off of 3x19 elevator scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Find a Way into My Heart**

** A/N: I know I shouldn't be doing a FOURTH story right now. I'm not that great at updating or keeping a story on here for long usually, but I really felt the urge to write this. So, here I am! This is completely a different story than any other Spoby story because it isn't Spoby. It's Jemily-slash-Emillison. It's a love triangle story. After the episode in season three with Emily and Jason with the elevator accident (3x18), I've wanted to wright about a love triangle between the three. Now I get to wright about it. So I hope you enjoy it. And please review; the reviews make me want to continue this story. **

** Disclaimer: Nada. **

**Chapter One**

Emily Fields wrapped her arms around her waist, rocking back and forth on the tip of her red Converse. Every time the wind picked up, Emily's dark brown hair lashed in front of her eyes making her vision blurry. The sun was taking its time setting over the firm oak trees in the distance. Dark clouds rolled in, opposite of the sun. A storm was approaching.

Emily zipped and unzipped her pink Abercrombie and Fitch jacket for about twenty times because of the nervous feeling knowing in the pit of her stomach. She chewed anxiously on the inside of her jaw. "Where are they?" she asked herself. Emily glanced down at her white watch, checking the time again.

5:00

Suddenly, the store's bell _dinged_. "Sorry Em for making you the wait so long." Alison DiLaurentis apologized. A hint of annoyance blotted in her voice. Emily pretended she didn't hear it. Alison held numerous bags filled with clothes from the newly built Lulu's boutique store. Emily glanced at the bags, longing for the contents in them. If only she could afford clothes like that. But Emily's mother, Pam, hated those types of clothes for Emily. She liked her to be well dressed with clothes _she_ wore when she was Emily's age. It was very rare for Emily to get her mom to take her to Emily's favorite store Abercrombie and Fitch.

Alison stepped down from the curb and strolled casually across the street towards Emily. Her golden curls bounced freely around her. A dazzling, yet competitive, smile sparkled on Ali's heart shaped face. Her blue eyes beamed as she glanced at Emily's affectionate look towards her bags. She hoisted them up. "I'll let you try them on with me if you want?" She offered. It was rare for Alison DiLaurentis to let someone _touch _her clothes, let alone try on. If she and Emily weren't alone, she'd just joke rudely about how Emily couldn't afford the clothes. But when they were alone, Emily noticed Alison was almost nice. Almost.

"That'd be . . . great." Emily swallowed as Alison's lilac perfume wafted in her nose. "Is the perfume new?" Emily asked.

Alison shook her head. "Nah, something Spencer gave me for Christmas."

At the mention of Spencer, Emily stood on her tiptoes and peered over Ali's shoulders. "Speaking of the girls, where are they?" she asked.

Alison shrugged. She pulled out a flier and began filing her nails. No affection or smile at the least towards the girls made Emily wondered if Ali truly liked them. _No! _Emily thought. _She loves all of us. She just has a hard time showing it._

"I lied." Ali stated plainly when she noticed Emily's eyes widen. Emily nodded. She raised an eyebrow. Alison barely noticed. She linked arms with Emily, pulling her down the street.

"C'mon," Alison giggled. "Let's ditch this place."

They began strolling down the sidewalk in silence. Emily had nothing to say, and the silence calmed Emily. She occasionally peeked over at Ali, who was staring straight ahead. Ali caught Emily staring and smiled back. Emily blushed. It wasn't the usual snarky, bitchy smile she magically mastered. It was a soft, warm delightful smile that made Emily's heart flutter.

Emily hated to admit it, but she loved it when Alison gave her more attention than any of the other girls. Even Alison had once said that Emily was her favorite and that made Emily have a blissful moment. Emily smiled at her own thoughts of Ali. Ali was staring at her, fascinated, trying to figure out what Emily was thinking about. Emily's cheeks pinked over. She loved it when Alison tried to study her expression, to see what she was so engrossed in.

"So what do you want to do?" Emily breathed, shattering the ice of silence. They rounded a corner, nearing the Victorian styled houses. Two houses side by side were the most glorious houses on the block. Each house was equipped with three stories, three garages, and a hot tub and pool, which was located in the background. They both stood proudly by each other, except for one of the houses. It had a two story barn centered in a corner in the backyard. A cherry tree blossomed to one side, shedding a few leaves from the gusty wind, making the leaves perfectly lounge on the exquisite, mowed grass. The other house had a grimy old shed in the backyard with a dead tree bended over the fence.

Emily stared in awe at the greater, superior house. That house belonged to her other best friend, Spencer Hastings. Alison glared at it disgustedly. She folded her arms across her chest and scoffed, "God, how much more will they add to that house? It's already tacky."

For the first time today, Emily ignored Alison and waved at Spencer, who was lounging outside with her boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh. "Hi Spencer, hi Toby!" she called out to them. Spencer opened her eyes and waved. Toby turned around and gave Emily a friendly smile. He got up from his spot on Spencer's lawn chair. He walked over to the two girls. His six-pack was being noticed by both girls.

"Em, hey." He greeted. He gave her a sweaty hug. "How are you?"

"Good, you?" said Emily, hugging him tight.

"Awesome!" he chirped.

"Hey girls." greeted Spencer. She pinned her hands on her hips. "Do you guys want to join Toby and me?"

Alison yanked Emily back before she could answer. "No we're cool." She gave Toby a death glare before turning her attention back to Spencer. "We have other plans." and with that, Alison stomped off, dragging Emily with her. Emily stared back, giving Spencer and Toby an apologetic look.

Alison angrily slammed the front door of her house. Picture frames rattled by how hard the slam was. She let the bags slip from her fingers and onto the kitchen counter. Alison kicked her flip flops off and flopped on the couch. She turned on the TV. Sixteen and Pregnant popped on. Alison didn't bother changing the channel. She rolled over on her back. "God, I hate them so damn much." She spat out.

Emily walked over to Alison carefully. She made herself comfortable on the leather ottoman. She crossed her left leg over her right. Alison glanced over at Toby and Spencer playfully playing tag with each other. Toby caught her by the waist and scooped her up. She craned her neck back and giggled. Then Toby dropped her, Spencer still in his arms, in the pool. Then they shared a kiss. Alison rolled her eyes. "Close the curtain."

Feeling like she upset Alison, Emily swished the satin curtains closed. She sat back down the ottoman crisscross-applesauce. Alison rubbed her throbbing temples. She had to relax.

"Ali," Emily whispered. She patted Ali's knee.

Alison narrowed her eyes at her. "What Emily?" she snarled. Emily cringed but didn't stop. She tucked a piece of dark, chlorinated strand of hair behind her ear. It was Emily's duty to make sure Alison was alright. Happy.

"You want to talk about it?" Emily offered sincerely.

"Ignore her and her bitchiness." A voice made Emily jump. A shiver ran down her spine. She easily recognized that sturdy, confident voice. The voice was just like Ali's, except it was deeper. Emily's heart accelerated, and Emily almost peed in her pants. She shoved loose pieces of hair away from her face. Jason DiLaurentis padded down the stairs holding a cardboard box. He set it down on the round kitchen table. Emily could tell that there were various types of comic books piled in there. Jason wiped excrete, salty moisture piled up on his forehead with the back of his hand. He pointed to Ali. "She's just acting like an insecure drama queen."

"About what?" probed Emily. She pursed her lips.

Jason shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "How would I know." He checked his watch. "Shit." He cursed. "I have to go ladies."

"Where?" asked Emily.

"Dump." He pointed to the box of comic books. "I have to take these down there before six."

Emily's eyes widened. "Crap!" she shrieked. She scrambled off the ottoman. Alison glanced over to her.

"What?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"What time is it now Jason?" Emily asked, slipping on her converse.

"Five thirty." He replied.

Emily clutched the strands of her hair. She groaned furiously. "I forgot my mom is hosting a party for the new neighbors! I promised I'd help!" she spun around to Alison, who was inspecting her fingernails. She acted as if she was ignoring them. "Do you want to come over at my place?" Emily's voice was plagued with hope.

"Fine," Alison sighed. She groaned as she leaned up from the couch. She walked over to the front door and slipped on her flip flops.

"I'll take you over to your house Em." Jason offered. He snatched his keys from the D-shaped ceramic bowl on the kitchen counter. "Your home is close to the city dump."

Alison snickered. "No it isn't. It's the opposite way."

"Whatever." Jason popped her on the back of the head. "I'll still take you."

Alison tried slapping Jason back, but he was much quicker. He caught her wrist and raised an eyebrow, saying, _don't mess with me_. Alison wrenched her hand free and stomped outside. She slammed the door behind her. Jason chuckled. He lifted the box from the table. In the process, his keys slipped from his hands. "Em," he grunted. "Could you grab my keys for me?"

Emily nodded. She bent over and picked up the keys from the Persia rug. She held the door opened for Jason as he stumbled out. He dropped the box in the trunk, sighing in relief. He padded over to the front door next to Emily. He ruffled Emily's hair after he locked the door. "C'mon." he winked. He hopped in the driver seat. And when he wasn't looking, Emily's cheeks reddened from his hand touching the top of her head. She climbed in the back seat.

"This is my song!" Alison exclaimed. She turned the nob clockwise, and Lady Gaga blared through the speakers. Alison began dancing in her seat, singing along to "Bad Romance".

Emily shook her head teasingly. She loved it when Ali showed her true self to her, even if Ali didn't know she was. Emily caught Jason staring at her and returned the gesture. She gave him a small smile before singing along with Ali.

"_I want your love and I want your revenge. I want your love I don't want to be friends_." Ali sang to Emily. She playfully wrapped her fingers around Emily's hair, twisting it with her finger. She let it go with a flick and turned back in her seat, singing the French lines.

Fifteen minutes later, Jason pulled up the driveway to Emily's small, modern home. It was a cozy two story house with green paneling and white shutters. Glowing yellow light glazed in each room downstairs. Only Emily's mother minivan was parked in the tiny garage. Emily's dad was in Texas, where he was stationed.

Jason put the car in park. Alison and Emily got out without saying goodbye to Jason. Although Emily did lean back down and poked her head in the passengers window. "Thanks Jason." She thanked. Alison sneered and rolled her eyes. She entwined her fingers with Emily. A cold, spark coursed through Emily's veins. She shuddered for only a split second.

Jason waved before backing out of the driveway and going to the dump. "You know he's going to miss the dump." Alison announced as they walked inside.

Emily shrugged. "He didn't have to take me."

"Hi Emily," Pam rushed into the foyer. Her dark brown hair was pinned perfectly in a bun. She wore her fanciest clothes, which consist of an ivory green blouse, a black pencil skirt with matching black blazer. She wore her pearl necklace and earrings.

Pam's arms were outstretched and in one hand was a dish rag. Emily hugged her mom. She felt embarrassed but shrugged it off. She didn't know why this emotion kept appearing today, but it had to stop.

"Hey Mrs. Fields," Alison smiled her charming, dazzling smile. It was also her fake, crowd-winning smile.

"Hello Alison." Pam nodded in her direction. "How's your mother doing?"

"Good I guess." Alison replied. She pushed past Pam and strolled to the kitchen. "I smell cookies!" she hollered.

Pam ignored Alison and gave Emily a wary look. "I still don't like Alison." She whispered huskily.

"Mom, she's my best friend." Emily snapped. She rudely bumped past her mom and walked into the kitchen. Freshly baked chocolate chip cookies were cooling down on a sheet pan. Alison had snatched one, picking off the blackened crust. Emily snatched one from the sheet. She bit down into the crunchy outside, letting the gooey chocolate chips melt into her mouth.

"Do you have any milk, Mrs. F?" Alison asked. She picked a piece off and plopped it in her mouth. Pam gave her a disapproving look before getting two glasses from the cupboard. She poured two tall glasses of cold milk. Alison swigged hers down quickly. She threw her cookie away. "No offense Mrs. F, but that cookie could've have been better." When Alison saw Pam frown, Alison added, "But the milk was great!"

Pam's eyes twitched. She slowly began to growl.

Before a fight could break through, Emily pushed Alison out of the kitchen. "Who are the new neighbors, mom?"

Pam closed her eyes for the minute, calming down. "They're the St. Germain's." Pam breathed.

"Okay, well I'll go change." Emily pushed Allison up the stairs into her room. She threw Alison in her room. Alison landed on the bed. Emily closed the door behind her. She folded her arms across her chest. "Alison," Emily whispered. "You have to quit acting like a bitch towards my mom!"

Alison rolled her eyes. She rolled to her stomach. "Oh puh-lease, you're mom's the bitch."

Emily's eyes widened. "Alison!" she shrieked.

"Or she is to me." Alison admitted.

"Because you're acting like that to her," Emily threw her hands in the air.

"So? I am a bitch." Alison said.

"Look, just dial it down a little tonight, or she really will kill you." Emily warned, opening her closet door. "Now help me find something to wear. The party's formal."

Alison hopped off Emily's bed. She snaked around Emily and into her tiny closet. She violently trashed hangers off the rack. Finally she tugged out a short purple strapless dress found in the back of Emily's closet. Alison's eyes sparkled. "This is it."

Emily looked reluctant. "Are… are you sure?"

Ali nodded. "You'd look hot."

Emily gulped. She slowly slid her hand down the dress' front. She tried picturing herself wearing it. "Do you think my mom would allow it?"

"Oh stop worrying about her! She wanted you to help, so you're helping." She pushed the dress in Emily's face. "Now put it on and let me see!"

Emily slipped her jeans and shirt off, only in her underwear. She never had mind Alison, or any other friend from the group, to see her almost naked. They were all the same gender. She unzipped the short dress and slid it on. Emily pulled her hair to the side. "Do you mind zipping it up?" she asked.

"Not at all." Alison answered. She gripped the zipper with her thumb and pointer finger. Her other hand was place on the small of Emily's back. Alison slowly zipped the dress up. They stood in the position for a couple of minutes, holding their breaths, until the door slammed open.

"Em? Which gift basket should I give them?" Pam asked, not noticing how red both girls looked.

"I like the one with the scents." Emily replied, pointing at the one in Pam's left hand.

Pam looked up from both baskets. Her mouth gaped open. Her eyes were bugged out. "Emily!" she shrieked. "What are you wearing?"

"A dress I found in my closet." Emily traced her foot across the carpet.

"Change, now!" Pam ordered, storming to Emily's closet. She raked through all her clothes, yanking out a yellow frilly dress. "Into this,"

"Mom, that doesn't fit me anymore." Emily said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Pam put the dress back on the rack. "You better be lucky the party starting or I would make you fit into that yellow dress."

When she was gone, Alison snickered. "And I thought my mom was wacko."

"Come on!" Emily sighed, exiting her room.

All throughout the party, Emily was either serving someone or being pulled aside from Alison. This time, as Emily was serving the Cavanaugh and talking to Toby, Pam yanked her to the side. "Emily," she boomed. "This is Maya. She's your new neighbor. She's your age! Mingle!"

And with that, Pam floated off. Emily stood awkwardly in the corner holding a tray of appetizers. Maya pointed to a piece of shrimp. "Mind if I have one?"

"Sure." Emily thrust the pan closer to Maya. Maya picked a piece of baked shrimp off the sheet.

"This is good." Maya complimented, drenching it with her glass of lemonade.

"Thanks." Emily nodded. Maya set her glass down on the table by the front door. She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Maya, newbie."

"Emily." Emily shook her hand.

"Do you want to head to the back of the house?" Maya suggested.

"Okay?"

Maya lead Emily to the back door. They stepped off the porch and close to the set of woods behind Emily's back yard. "Why are we going back here?" Emily asked, giggling a little.

"You don't mind if I drink do you?" Maya asked. She poked out a little gray flask from her clutch.

"Go ahead." Emily nodded.

***PLL***

After Maya completed the whole task, it would be a lie if Emily didn't have a little, Emily lead a very tipsy Maya to her house. The party was still going on, but Maya insisted on going to her house. They stopped at the side door. They lingered around.

"I'd offer you to come inside, but I wouldn't make any promises." Maya slurred.

Emily giggled. "Promises about what?" Emily asked.

Maya put her finger up to Emily's lips. "Shh, don't tell." Maya whispered seriously.

"Tell what?" Emily giggled some more. But her giggles were cut short. Before Emily knew it, Maya's warm, soft lips were touching hers. Maya cupped Emily's cheeks, kissing her hard. Emily was stunned, but she kissed Maya back with the same intensity.

Maya pulled away, her eyes locked with Emily's. "Shh," she winked seductively. She lifted her fingers from underneath Emily's chin and staggered in her house.

Emily stood there for a minute, dazed. What had just happened? She could still feel Maya's lips onto hers. The taste of Maya's peachy lip gloss. Everything was so blissful. Was it wrong to enjoy it?

"What was that?" Alison's snarky voice caught Emily off guard. Emily stumbled around, tripping over a potted plant. She fell on her butt.

"Ali!" Emily gasped.

"What was that?" Ali demanded.

"Nothing!" Emily answered quickly.

"Shut up Emily." Alison sneered. "You such a lying bitch."

"What? Why?" Emily got up on her feet.

"I saw what you did!" Alison shouted.

"What!" Emily screamed.

Alison opened her mouth but closed it. A small, twisted smile spread across her face. A devilish glint tinted in her eyes. "It'll be our little secret until I decided on telling."

"Ali, you wouldn't." Emily panicked.

"I wonder what your mom would say of you lip-locking it with a girl." Ali pondered.

"Ali!"

Tears were making its way down Emily's cheeks.

"What's going on?" Jason stepped over a bush to his little sister and Emily crying. Alison waved bye to Emily, mockingly.

"Let's go Jason. There's nothing to see here." Ali said, bumping past her brother.

Jason looked back at Ali then at Emily. Emily was trembling, tears streaming down her face. "You okay?"

Emily shook her head, clutching her stomach. Jason walked over to Emily and embraced her in a hug. He stroked her hair. "Whatever it is Em, you'll get past it. You are a strong, beautiful person, don't forget that."

Emily sobbed in his shirt.

"JASON!" Ali yelled.

Emily pulled back. She wiped her eyes. "I should probably get back." she hiccupped. She sucked in her breath. She pinned her hair back, twisting it in a ponytail. "Thanks Jason."

**To Be Continued . . .**

* * *

**A/N: So I know there was Emaya and there will be. But there is also other Emily ships during the story. I'm not saying this is permanent. But I want to know who you want Emily to end up with in this story: Ali or Jason?  
**

**I know its my fourth story right now and blah blah blah, I should be focusing on the other stories I have, but I can't help myself. So please review and tell me your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It's great that all of you like it. And thanks to those reviews, I might have a direction to this story. No, actually, I do have a direction. But you'll just have to keep reading and reviewing to find out. Reviews motivate me to write, and if I don't get reviews, then I could stop doing a story if it goes downhill with you guys. Give me suggestions if you like!  
**

**Alas, here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Emily woke up the next morning with a painful headache. She was curled up in a ball with her covers clenched tightly to her body. Her high heels were splayed out on the floor by the foot of her bed. Emily's hair was ratty from the constant tossing and turning last night. Her mother sat on her window seat, carefully watching her. She was already decked in her gray pencil skirt and blazer. An orange blouse was tucked neatly underneath her blazer. Her brown straight hair was curled at the ends.

"Mom," Emily groaned. She slowly sat up, her body was stiff. "What are you doing there?"

Pam gave no answer. Instead, she held up the gray metallic flask. Emily fell back on her bed.

"What is this?" Pam demanded in a stern tone.

"It wasn't mine!" Emily replied.

"Then why did Jason DiLaurentis have to carry you back to our house? Where were you? Why were you drinking?" Pam raised her voice. She stood up from the window seat. One hand was grasped on her hip.

"Jason carried me because I—" Emily stopped explaining in mid-sentence. She closed her mouth, thinking of better word choices. "Jason carried me back home because I was hurting. Earlier, Maya offered to go to her house so I could vent. And I might have had a little drink, but not enough to get drunk!"

"Why were you hurting?" Pam asked, softening up.

"Because," Emily answered poorly. She didn't really have an answer. She wasn't hurting until after Maya kissed her.

Pam shook her head. She stepped over some dirty clothes and school books. "Get ready for school." She ordered. She loomed at Emily's doorway. "Next time, talk to me if you're hurting."

***PLL***

Emily swung on the porch swing attached to the wall outside her house. Her school bag was sitting next to her. She cupped a cup of coffee. She was waiting for Ali to come overm, so they could walk together, but it looked like that wasn't happening.

Emily had stressed all night wondering if Alison confided Jason on the secret kiss Emily and Maya shared, except, that the kiss wasn't so secretive. Alison must've followed them, suspicious of what they were doing. More stressed piled up on Emily's shoulders as she thought of Hanna, Aria, and Spencer finding out. What would they say? Would they befriend her because of that stupid kiss? It didn't mean anything special towards Emily. But every time Emily told herself this, it was becoming less convincing. She ruffled her hair back, sighing.

"Hey," Maya was below, hesitant on stepping up the stairs. She saw the tenseness in Emily to beware.

"Hey," Emily grumbled, suddenly mad at Maya. _Why'd she have to kiss me? Why did I have to enjoy it?_

"I just wanted to know if you would like a ride to school." Maya suggested, pointing at her electric blue punch buggy.

Emily shook her head. "No thanks. My friend is supposed to be here any minute." She stared out at the empty street.

"No offense, but I saw you from my bedroom window; you were sitting out here for almost an hour looking longingly at the street. I don't think your friend is showing up." Maya suppressed a giggle.

Emily sighed. She checked her phone. Ten minutes till school started. Maya was right. She strapped her book bag over her shoulder. "Fine." She answered, getting up. She set the coffee mug on the outside table. Surely, her mother would see it before she left to go shuffle around a dusty old desk at the police station today.

"Awesome." Maya chirped.

Emily climbed into the tiny car. She scrunched awkwardly in the gray leather seat beside Maya. Maya turned the ignition. Lady Gaga played in the tiny car. "Sorry, I was listening to her yesterday." She ejected the CD and dropped it in her side pocket on the side door.

"What's your favorite song?" Emily asked out of curiosity.

"God, that's hard." Maya peeled away from the curb. She pushed hard on the gas, putting the car forward. "I'd have to say Bad Romance, you?"

"I guess that one." Emily whispered. She acted just like Ali: carefree.

After only hearing static, Maya flipped the station. A heavy metal band was playing on the station she flipped too. She dialed down the volume to mute. They stopped at a red light.

"Look," she said, breaking the awkward silence. "About last night,"

"It's nothing." Emily interrupted. She didn't feel like talking about it. Just thinking about it gave her awkward shivers.

"I can tell you're freaked out by it." Maya continued. "And I just want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you like that. I was drunk."

"It's fine." Emily answered, not wanting to dive in it farther.

"Can we be friends? I'd like that." Maya suggested, pulling into the school campus. Right as Maya parked her car, Emily hopped out. She slammed the door hard and ran to the front entrance of the doors. If Alison saw them together, she'd defiantly spill the scandalous secret. She had to act like she'd walked.

Emily walked in on Hanna and bad boy Caleb kissing on a stoned bench outside of the school. Hanna was giggling and Caleb bopped her nose with his finger. When Hanna saw Emily, Hanna whispered something in Caleb's ear. Caleb glanced at Emily but got swatted by Hanna. She told him something sternly. Emily tensed up. Does she know?

Caleb walked off. Hanna glided to Emily. "Hey Em!" she greeted brightly, a little off.

"What were you telling Caleb about me?" Emily blurted out.

Hanna raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry," Emily calmed down.

"It's cool. C'mon, let's go find the girls. There somewhere around here."

Emily followed behind Hanna, ducking her head as she passed every girl in the hallway. Aria, Spencer, and Alison were huddled around Alison's locker, gossiping. When Ali noticed how pathetic Emily looked, she informed the girls. They all began to snicker.

"Hey guys, what's up with Em?" Hanna asked, pointing at Emily. Emily shifted uncomfortably in her spot.

"Oh, do tell us Em. What's up?" Ali teased harshly. She narrowed her eye as Emily. Emily squirmed in her spot.

"I just had a rough night, that's all." Emily answered. "My mom caught me with a flask."

"Wow, Emily. You never drink." Hanna grinned, impressed.

"Yeah, first time for everything, right Emily?" Ali chuckled.

"Hey Emily, what was with you running off earlier?" Maya walked up, clueless. Emily pulled her bottom lip in. Maya looked at the other four girls.

"Oh!" Maya giggled. "Sorry. I'm Maya, newbie."

"Hey." Hanna smiled. "Hanna."

"Aria,"

"Spencer,"

"Oh, you're the class president right?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. Spencer teetered on her feet, glancing at Alison. "We have to go. It was nice meeting you Maya." Spencer said, grabbing Aria and Hanna with her. They walked into Ms. Montgomery classroom. Alison stayed behind.

"Hey Maya, I'm Ali." She said in a bratty way.

"I know." Maya nodded. She glanced at Emily. "Do you want to ride home together after school? I didn't get a chance to ask earlier. You ran off in such a rush when we pulled in."

"Um…" Emily started.

"She can't." Alison interjected. "She's coming home with me to help in science. You know Mr. Patter and his projects."

"Okay!" Maya chirped. "Bye!"

Alison mocked Maya as she walked off. When she was out of distance, Alison groaned. "God, she is just a slut."

"Maya isn't a slut. Why are you just calling her names? She didn't do anything to deserve that title." Emily barked, defending her. She pushed past Alison and walked into Ms. Montgomery's class.

***PLL***

At the end of the day, Alison and Emily walked home in silence. Secretly, Alison had felt extremely shitty all day since Emily decided to ignore her. She watched out of the corner of her eyes to see Emily staring at the ground. They turned a corner and Emily bumped into the unexpected. Although, Alison assumed this was his plan.

"Oh my God, I'm terribly sorry." Jason said, helping Emily up, who fell on the sidewalk with a bruised arm. "Crap, I just bruised you like an apple."

"Nice pun Jason." Alison scoffed. She rolled her crystal eyes. She folded her arms across her chest. She sucked in her breath, watching as Jason picked up Emily's stuff. Something unexplainable bubbled in the pit of Ali's stomach. Was it distaste? Possibly.

"Thanks Jason." Emily whispered. Alison could tell Emily felt awkward standing by him. She always did around boys. _Of course I already figured out she doesn't like them_, Alison thought to herself. She snickered.

Both Jason and Emily shot her a suspicious glance. Alison ignored them. She began to walk down the street to her house. She knew in an instant Emily would follow her like a lost puppy no matter what mood Emily was in. She always came to Alison, and one little argument wouldn't change tradition.

"So, Emily, what's up with you?" Jason asked, walking behind Alison.

Alison could practically feel Emily's eyes burning into her own skin.

"Why don't you ask your manipulative sister?" Emily spat out with disgust.

Worried lines appeared on Jason's forehead. "Wow, Alison has finally done it." he joked. "She's finally turned innocent Emily Fields against her."

"Shut up Jason!" Alison barked harshly at him, turning around. "This argument is between me and my friends! Get it? _My_ friends! So go die in a freakin hole because nobody wants you here!"

"You even made the diva angry too. Score," Jason whispered to Emily.

Emily giggled. They reached Alison's and Jason's Victorian styled home. Alison deliberately dragged Emily upstairs before Jason could say anything witty. Alison shoved Emily into her pink infested room. Light pink walls, a fuzzy fusion pink carpet, a white and pink bedspread, all was pink. Dislike to the girly room showered on Emily's face.

"Get over it." Alison finally said. She locked her bedroom door.

"Get over what?" Emily barked, sitting down on a white computer chair. She dropped her beg by her feet.

"Get over that attitude. I didn't mean it, alright!" Alison shouted, trying to make it clear she did mean it.

Emily didn't say anything for a moment. Alison could tell she was thinking it through, taking the sentence apart bit by bit, and searching the meaning in between.

Alison shuffled over to her bed. She sat down on it, crisscrossing her legs.

"Okay." Emily finalized.

"Good," Alison breathed. Silence beckoned at the door. "Can we talk about it?" Alison asked; her voice dialed down to barely a whisper.

Emily's brows furrowed. "About what,"

Alison sucked in her breath. She rocked back in forth. She didn't normally talk about anything personal with her friends. She learned to keep all her secrets bottled up. But occasionally when she was with Em, she wanted to confide her in on her secrets. Maybe that's how you feel when you have a true best friend?

Alison, also, never felt this intimidated. She knew deep down inside that she wouldn't spill the juicy secret unless something unpredictable happens, something along the lines of hurting each other. Then, she'd use it.

"About that little kiss you shared with that newbie, Maya." Alison sighed. _Please say no, please say no_.

"Yes." Emily answered meekly.

_Yippee… Not. _

"It's just; I don't want you to get the wrong impression on what happened. She kissed me!" Emily continued.

"Did you like it?" Alison asked, pushing her hair back away from her face.

Emily looked at Alison, then out the window, then back at Alison. "How bad would it be if I said yes?" Emily was almost in tears.

"Em, it is okay if you're gay." Alison said.

"No it isn't!" Emily jumped up from her seat. Tears were streaming down her face. "It isn't easy when you have this sick mother who thinks you're a perfect replica of her! You don't have a dysfunctional family because of her!" she began to pace. "You most likely wouldn't get kicked out if your mother knew she had a gay daughter." She lowered her voice. "A lesbian."

"You might not be." Alison suggested.

"Then what does that stupid kiss mean?" Emily grabbed the ends of her hair. She gently began to pull.

"Em, stop." Alison said firmly.

"I can't be that girl Alison. I don't want to be that girl if I am! I want to have an attraction towards guys! I want to be normal!" Emily wailed.

"Emily, you might have liked that kiss. Your mind is just processing it all. Just think of that Katy Perry song!" Alison tried to help. "You might just want to experiment, it's just a phase!"

Emily faced her. She locked her eyes with Alison's blue, kinetic ones. "And what if it isn't?"

"It is!"

Emily slumped back into her seat. Her shoulders hunched over. "I don't think so Ali."

"Em—"

"You can't tell anyone what I just told you!" Emily begged.

"You can't hide it for long!" Alison reminded.

"Please, don't tell the girls, don't even tell Jason! He's the last person I want to know." Emily scrambled form her seat and gripped Ali's soft, moisturized hands. "No one can know that I feel this way to girls. I don't even want to know!" Emily whispered huskily.

Alison wanted so badly to tell the world. It was something she did as a living, exploit secrets and then blame them on someone else. It was fun. But something told her to be nice this time. To give Emily a slide card, she needed someone now than ever. And if Emily began to have some sort of crush on Alison, she wouldn't mind it. She'd bask in it probably.

"Okay." Alison confirmed.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

During Chemistry, Emily hunched over in her seat, doodling little things on the ends of her notes. Her safety goggles, which were supposed to be on her head, were rested neatly by the beaker. Little, innocent doodles of her and her friends surfaced on all of the pages of her notes. A new sheet was carefully pulled out of her binder.

Miranda sat next to her doing all the test. Miranda had flat out told Emily to let her do the work this year if Emily wanted to pass. Emily never argued and doodled most of the time.

Mr. Bates never noticed anything going on in his classroom if it wasn't chemical related. He was a laid back stereotype teacher who didn't care really what you did as long as your work was completed.

Hanna and Alison were at the table behind them, gossiping about a dance two months away. Emily didn't feel like talking about it ever since the previous two nights ago when she poured out her inner most secret to Ali. It was awkward and unruly to think about.

"Do you think the theme will be a sixties theme like it was last year?" Hanna asked, pouring in the right chemicals in the beaker. Alison stared at herself in the compact mirror in the palm of her hand.

Alison shrugged. "I hope not. God, that was _so_ cliché."

"Well what do you think it'll be?" Hanna continued.

Alison snapped her compact mirror shut. She laced her fingers together. She stared at the ceiling dreamily. "I hope it's a masquerade or something on the lines of that." She glanced down at Hanna. "Did you know Jeremy wants to go with me?"

"Isn't he that senior in Mrs. Trout's class?"

Alison nodded. "Yeah, during P.E. he flirted with me all period. He'll so ask me." Alison promised.

"Well, if it's a masquerade, I would love for Caleb and I to be Romeo and Juliet." Hanna gushed. "I've dreamt of that with Sean, but Caleb is perf for that role."

"Wow, Han." Ali giggled. She nudged Hanna in her stool.

Emily cringed unnoticeably in her stool. Her doodles became blotchy and frustrated. Emily knew how many girls Jeremy had slept with just this year. He shouldn't do that to Ali's goddess self. Emily almost broke her pencil from scribbling and scratching Jeremy's stick figure getting eaten by a shark.

"Whoa, Emily," Miranda took notice. "You might want to calm down." She wiped her latex gloved hands. She unstrapped the goggles from her eyes and dropped them in the bin by the door. She threw her gloves away. "I know it sucks when you like a guy who doesn't like you back. Hang in there."

Emily narrowed her eyes. "What are you—?"

"Em, you like someone?" Hanna interjected excitedly when the bell rung, which was during Emily's midsentence. Emily gathered her notebooks and bag.

"No." Emily shook her head.

"Is it Greg from the swim team? He's had a major crush on you since last year, but you were dating Ben then." Hanna said, dragging Emily out with her.

"I'm happily single." Emily stated.

"Yeah, who would she want to date anyway?" Ali chuckled, following ahead of them.

Hanna shrugged and spotted Caleb. He winked at her. Hanna blushed. "I've… got to go." She said dreamily. She disbanded from the group, forgetting everything they just talked about and nestled close to Caleb's chest. They were out of sight before anything else could happen.

Alison rolled her blue eyes as she opened her locker. "So, Em, do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Uh, yeah I do." Emily replied.

"Oh," Alison said, a little shocked. She stuffed her Chemistry book in her locker. And in exchange, she snatched her English book. "What are you doing?"

"Well, dad's coming home for the weekend. He got injured a little earlier and gets to come home for a little while." She frowned. "He'll sadly have to go back next week."

"Maybe I can come over, say hi to Mr. Fields." Alison suggested.

"I rather you don't." Emily admitted, starting to English.

"Why not?" growled Alison.

"There are some things I'd like to talk about to him personally." Emily whispered.

"Oh," Ali nodded. She lowered her voice. "Gay things?"

"More or less." Emily nodded. "I went on that little date with Maya yesterday, secretly of course. We went down to the edge of town, you know that little park? And we just had a tiny picnic."

"Was it nice?"

"It was alight." Emily said casually. "I mean, it might not work out. She's just a little to spunky for me."

"Really?" Alison gasped. "I mean, she seems perfect for you!"

"Ali," Emily said sternly. "We've only had one kiss and one date. It can't be judged yet. I'll just give it time."

"Well, enough about you." Alison chastised. She flipped her golden hair back. "I've got something important to say." She eyed Emily, who was ready to hear whatever it was. "It has finally happened. Jason got a girlfriend."

"He's over Melissa Hastings!" Emily gasped.

Jason had a major crush on Spencer's older, more elegant sister, who was a med student. Even when she announced her latest boyfriend at a bash earlier this month, Jason couldn't get over her: Ever since their accidental kiss during spin-the-bottle in tenth grade.

"I know!" Alison agreed. "Her name is Melanie. I have to admit, she's gorgeous. She's a model for Kohl's, which is kidna sucky, but the thing is, she's a heck of lot prettier than Melissa. She has gorgeous black, silky hair with enriching blue eyes and thick lips. She's extremely skinny and wears the latest fashion. Plus, she's a sophomore in college." Alison gushed. "Usually I hate all the nerdy girlfriends Jason gets, but this one, I hope she's 'the one' for him."

"You only like her because of looks." Emily pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but who cares. She's hot!" Alison exclaimed. "And, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm proud of Jason. He actually picked a decent girl."

"Wow," Emily laughed.

"Eh, who cares?"

The girls entered English right when the bell rang.

***PLL***

Hanna Marin and Alison DiLaurentis strolled aimlessly around Rosewood. They'd already passed downtown and now were heading nowhere. Or at least to Hanna, it was nowhere. The wind was picking up with fresh dark clouds rolling with it. Hanna zipped her leather jacket up.

"Where the hell are we going?" Hanna asked, annoyed.

"I don't know." Alison shrugged, leading Hanna farther and farther away from the town. Less and less cars passed them.

"Well, whatever it is, can we, like, hurry. I want to get home before this storm comes in." Hanna groaned.

Alison sighed, agreeing. She pushed a lock of blonde hair from her heart-shaped face. "I guess we should." She agreed.

"Thank you." Hanna muttered.

"Whatever." Alison grumbled. As Hanna wheeled around, Alison continued to walk farther and farther down the caving sidewalk. A small park sign was barely readable form the thicket of trees and bushes. An older couple strolled casually from some bushes. Alison furrowed her eyebrows. She continued walking towards the sign.

"Alison!" Hanna screamed, almost invisible to Ali's eyes. She sprinted over to Ali, whom she almost lost. "What the hell?" She panted when she caught up to her.

"Oh, just help me get through." Alison scoffed, pushing branches away. Hanna joined. They walked on soft, healthy grass. A small, stoned fountain sat in the middle of the tiny park. Three older men rode along the bike trial on their bikes. A younger couple, no less than forty, cuddled on a bench, watching their ten year old play in the sand box ahead of them.

"Why are we here?" Hanna grimaced.

"I don't know." Ali snapped bitterly. She continued walking. She noticed Hanna wasn't following her again. She groaned. "Hanna, keep up!"

She whirled angrily. Hanna stood in her stance, shock written all over her face. Her eyes stared far off, but not far off where the other person couldn't see them. Alison followed Hanna's gaze and widened her own eyes.

"Oh my God." gasped Hanna, covering her mouth. Alison could barely swallow.

Ahead of them was Emily seductively making out with Jason DiLaurentis. Emily was comfortable on his lap, clinging to the back of his head. Her dainty fingers tangled with his tousled hair.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: I want to clear one thing: this story has nothing to do with the show. Nothing. I might get ideas (like Caleb as Romeo and Hanna as Juliet for the masquerade ball) from teh show, but nothign about A or anything. So yeah..**

**How was that? Good, bad, or horrible? **

**Lemme know!**

**~Rachael  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel horrible saying this, but there are probably some mistakes in here. I just finished roughly typing this up, and I wanted to get it out to you ASAP. So forgive me? **

**BTW...Reviews make my day, or night, depending on when you read this. C:**

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

**Chapter Four **

Alison's eyes were burning with a strong, fiery passion. In the bottom of her stomach, vile and distaste towards the two churned in her stomach. Her eyes narrowed. Hanna shakily scampered over to Alison. "I thought you said your brother was dating some cheap model?" she asked, clearly confused.

Ali could barely breathe. Her fingers were trembling. That vile and distaste was slowly morphing into something else. She felt anger towards Emily and jealousy towards Jason. But why?

Swallowing, ignoring the feelings inside of her, Alison forced the words to come out. "I did too." She whimpered hoarsely.

Slowly, Alison regained herself. Her blue eyes, however, were still narrowed into tiny slits. Her lip twitched. Her nostrils flared. She balled her hands into fist. She stormed over there. "How could you?" She screamed, startling the little population the park had. The little boy stopped building his sand castle to glance over, intrigued. His parents also craned their necks to see all the commotion. Hanna quickly turned heads back to Alison, who was acting overdramatically.

"Ali, cool it." Hanna hissed, walking behind her. She put a hand on Ali's shoulder. "People are watching."

"I don't care." She snapped back. Wrenching herself free, she marched over to the estranged couple. Emily quickly scooted to the other side of the bench, hiding her face with her hand. Jason scooted as far away from Emily as far as he could; he was squished up against the metal arm.

Alison had never felt so much anger in her system before. Seeing her best friend betray her with her ratty brother was defiantly anger-worthy in her book. Jason's cheeks were flushed, and Emily pretended she didn't see Alison and Hanna.

"What the hell!" Alison screeched at the top of her lungs. South from them, the mother of the innocent ten-year old covered his ears with her hands. She shot the adolescent teenagers a nasty, grave look. Emily drew in her bottom lip. Alison caught her nibbling on it.

"You bitch." Ali kept on, raising her hand.

"Ali," Jason piped up, his tone grave. "Shut up."

Ali faced her older brother. She opened her mouth to protest, retort, but Jason was quicker. He clamped his hand over her mouth.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Emily finally spoke. Her voice trembled. Her eyes were wide, filled with fright.

Alison's teeth chomped down on Jason's fingers, making him yank his hand back. He cursed silently under his breath. "I thought you were gay!" she growled. Emily gasped. "I thought you were seeing Maya!"

"You're gay?" Hanna asked, coming from behind Ali. Emily's eyes widened more. Hanna caught one glimpse of Emily's broken features and stammered out, "I mean… that's…uh…that's, that's okay Em. We won't judge you. You could've told us!"

"Ali, you swore you wouldn't say anything!" Emily finally responded.

"It doesn't matter!" She shrieked. "You were just making out with my freakin' brother! So apparently you aren't."

"Ali," Emily whispered desperately. "If you let me explain," She tried pulling Alison down with her. "I can't do it here though."

"No way in hell will I ever let you explain," Alison spat dryly. She turned on her heels. "C'mon Hanna," Alison demanded, holding her head up high.

Alison began trotting back to her car, which was five blocks away from the little park. Not hearing Hanna follow behind was new and not wanted. Alison stopped. She didn't turn back around though. "Hanna," Alison said through gritted teeth. "C'mon."

"No." Hanna stated flatly.

"What?"

"Alison, you're the one being a bitch about this. You have to let Emily explain! You don't just call her out on something without knowing the reason behind it all." Hanna said.

Alison gasped. But instead of retorting—what could she say?—Alison walked off. Leaving all three stunned, not realizing tears were slipping down Alison's cheeks.

***PLL***

Later that evening, Hanna and Emily slid into an open booth at The Brew. Amy, the waitress, stopped at their table with a notepad and pen in hand. "What can I get you?" she asked sweetly, noticing how stressful they looked.

"Um," Emily rubbed her throbbing temples. "An ice tea would be great." She exhaled.

"And you?" she asked Hanna.

"Coffee and a piece of apple pie," Hanna replied.

Amy jotted it down and walked back to the front. "Apple pie and coffee," Emily raised an eyebrow.

"I need some sort of food. I'm starved." Hanna slammed her hands on the table, dragging them off. She glanced outside the window. Rain was pounding down, drenching the unprepared pedestrians.

"So, I don't know if you feel comfortable talking about it," Hanna began quietly.

"Hanna," Emily breathed heavily. She drummed her fingers on her lap. Her cheeks reddened. "I don't feel like talking about it. I'm not ready yet." She whispered hesitantly. She feared Hanna would be pissed at her like Alison was at the moment.

Emily had always felt uneasy towards her friends when it came to personal stuff. Her stomach felt like it dropped ten feet below. Her palms would become clammy, and her nostrils would flare madly.

It was weird, before she met Alison or the others, Emily had no problem talking to her mom about personal things. Emily was a loner and shy back before Alison exposed her personality to a different light. Emily had only one close friend at that time and his name was Rick Humphries. He was a year older than Emily, and his dad was in Wayne's group in the military. But when Emily met Alison, Rick had moved to Germany where his dad had been based with a new group.

Now, with Emily coming to terms that she might be gay, she had tried changing it herself. But not knowing yourself was taking a toll on Emily. This could be who she was. Scared, she was. She never liked being different. She always felt out of the group, looks based. She was darker than the others, which made her feel uneasy at some point. Of course, the girls reassured her of that little crisis. But just one little thing could screw up her already fragile relationship with Ali. And Emily didn't want to risk that.

Hanna nodded sympathetically. But not wanting to end it off that way, Hanna placed her hands on top of Emily's. "Look, no matter if you're gay or not, we'll always love you. You're my best friend Em; nothing will change that no matter who you like." Hanna spoke tenderly to one of her closest friends. Emily smiled meekly at her, hoping Hanna would shut up.

"And," Hanna continued. "If you want to date Maya, then go ahead."

"Who said anything about Maya?" Emily demanded. Her voice was shifting to anger.

"Ali did. It doesn't matter though." Hanna stammered.

Emily slammed her fist on the table right as Amy the waitress appeared with their orders. She raised her eyebrows but quickly placed their order on the table without adding commotion.

Both girls seemingly ignored her. Emily's jaw tightened. "Just because Ali says something doesn't make it true! She's told a bunch of rumors before!"

"Emily," Hanna spoke in a calm manner. "As a friend I'm telling you this. Stop trying to avoid something that might be true. Instead, engross in it. Who cares what others think. It's what you think."

Emily slid back in the booth. "I can't accept it Hanna." Her bottom lip wavered. "Because if I do, mom and dad will do all they can in their power to get me away from anybody. I'll be confided in only my house and school."

"How would you know?" Hanna questioned, sipping her coffee.

"Hanna, you know how my parents are. They're super strict on specific rules."

"Like?"

"God, I don't know, how about the fact that they hate gay people?" Emily shouted; her voice snarky.

"Okay, I'll give you that." Hanna nodded, cutting into her pie. "They're very judgmental on that part." she added to herself.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Hide my secret?" Emily hid her face.

"That's the worst thing to do. That always backfires. You should know from the countless times when we've done it." Hanna advised. "I say go ahead, be straightforward about it."

"It isn't as easy at his sounds Han." Emily sighed.

Hanna shrugged. "You can make it look easy Em." She muttered, barely audible for Emily to hear the words of encouragement. Before Emily could respond, someone cleared their throat.

"Em, can I see you for a minute." Jason DiLaurentis asked, standing awkwardly at the booth. Emily opened her eyes. She nodded tentatively. Her heart began racing.

"I'll be right back." Emily whispered. Hanna gave a curt wave to Jason before enjoying her pie and coffee. She flipped her braid to the side. Emily jammed her hands in her coat pockets. Jason stopped at the back of the café by the men's room.

"I wanted to report that Alison has calmed down now. It took a lot of arguing, but she's calmed down. She wanted me to inform you she's sorry for exploiting your secret like that."

Emily nodded stiffly. She rubbed her Nike's up and down her legs. She licked her lips. "Um, tell her that it's…" Emily stopped in mid-sentence. She shook her head. "What am I saying? It isn't okay that she basically shouted it out to the whole world. I'm not even sure anymore about anything in this whole damn world."

Jason raked his hand through his hair. The awkwardness wrapped around them like a rubber band. "I'm sorry about that. She can be pretty nasty sometimes."

"Nasty doesn't describe it well enough." Emily muttered, choking back a laugh.

Jason did the opposite. He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

After another round of silence, Emily saw him glancing, far away, out of the corner of his eyes. Emily turned around and saw a tall, hourglass-figured blonde standing alone at the front. Her eyes were on them. She smiled at Emily before looking down at her iPhone, typing away.

"So I need to go. Melanie and I have a movie date." Jason sighed. As Jason began ambling away, Emily called out.

"Jason, wait."

Jason wheeled around instantly. "Yeah?" he asked almost too quickly.

"Thanks for making out with me earlier. I had a feeling she was going to follow me." Emily dug around for loose change in her jacket. A ten dollar bill was crumpled into her palm. She shoved it forward for Jason. "Here."

Jason back-pedaled back to her. He wrapped his hands around her tiny one. He folded her fingers around the bill. "Keep it. That's what friends' brothers are here for." He ruffled Emily's messy hair. "I'll see you soon back at the house right?"

Emily was speechless, unable to say a word. For the first time, Emily was stunned and hurt for him only saying that simple thing. Shaking her head, trying to get the confusion and hurt out of her system, Emily returned back to the booth where a plate of apple pie and a cup of coffee was already happily devoured.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Roughly some things from the show will be in this story. But besides that, its totally different. Plus, the girls are all in their senior year! Just a heads up before you read.**

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

**Chapter Five**

The curt, short leaves were changing. They fell bluntly off the trees, swaying down. Numerous shades of red, orange, and yellow leaves were littering the ground as October rolled up. And as October was making a grand entrance, the chilly fall air was accommodating to it too. In the past week, the weather had supernaturally changed from sticky humid eighty degrees to chilly low seventies, hinting to sixties.

Emily stood at the end of the block, fumbling with her pale purple sweater. The sleeves were too long for her. Its hem almost fell to her knees if Emily didn't tuck it in and add a belt. The sweater was sent up from her older cousin Jasmine, where she, from Florida, didn't need the useless sweater.

Emily sighed, discouraged. She let the rough fabric limp off her body, sagging. Letting her frustration run wild, Emily kicked a rock off the curb and onto the street. "Dammit." she muttered, running her fingers through her long black hair.

The wind picked up, carrying the fallen leaves with it. They swirled around Emily's ankles, falling onto the ground if one leaf touched her, dying basically. A tingle shot through Emily's spine, sending shivers up and down her body.

Emily pulled the lagging sleeve up by her elbow, checking the time. She and Alison were supposed to go shopping today, browsing the Halloween costumes for Noel Khan's annual Halloween bash. So far, the three times she and the girls went, trouble roused.

The first time, Alison had played trick after trick on them, leading them up to an old, abandoned mansion, scaring the shit out of them, saying someone was out to kill her. Only till the end, they realized it was a silly prank set up by her and Noel.

The year after, Aria and Spencer were reluctant to go, seeing that they didn't want to be duped again. But Alison had charmed her way to make them loosen and soon crack. Alison had promised no tricks. Both girls sighed and agreed. Then, the same night, no tricks had been played. And it looked like Ali's promise was just that, a promise. As they were headed out the dirt path to their meeting spot at the party, Hanna was a little tipsy and kept crying out inanimate objects, Aria was stressed, avoiding a geek who snuck in the party screaming they were made for each other, and Spencer was just annoyed, knowing she had a big test the next day, and she, nor the others, could find Alison. Emily just stood hidden, dressed as a galaxy fighter that Alison had arranged.

Finally, they had found her, making out, almost naked at the kissing rock. (They had to pass it to reach their destination.)

Spencer angrily yanked her away from the heavily seduced, and drunk, jock dressed as the Joker.

And lastly, last year's Halloween was the worse. Alison had purposely decided to play a little prank on creepy Mona Vanderwaal, who had tried being in the clique Alison created. Mona was dressed as a sleek cat again for the second time. As she prowled around, Hanna was in charge for capturing her. With Mona terrified, Alison, dressed to where no one could tell it was her, lunged out a knife, smeared with ketchup. Mona screamed. Alison stepped closer, and Mona fainted.

After the ambulance came and picked her up, Alison wasn't done with her games. This time, Hanna didn't want to "play."

All four girls steered clear of their friend. That was when they all began chatting it up with some freshmen guys from Hollis. All was good, Alison was nowhere to be found, and the girls were relaxed. Then a shrill scream came from upstairs in the house. Everyone watched helplessly as a haughty blonde tumbled down the flight of stairs. When she reached the bottom, broken bones were visible. Emily caught a glance upstairs and saw Alison flicker back to the room she had hidden in.

No one, not even Alison, knew Alison pushed the girl down. All anybody knew was she was too drunk to know where she was going as she and Noel Khan were making it down the hallway.

Emily was timid about this next Halloween party. Bad things happened, and sometimes, Emily was the accomplice.

"Hey Em," Alison smiled as she reached the end of the curb. Her keys dinged as she walked. Her hair was up in a bun, strands loosely out. She wore a ridiculous expensive outfit with her heels, Emily noticed with a pang of jealousy.

It had been two weeks until Alison finally spoke to her Friday afternoon as Emily was getting into her car. Emily's dark hair was chlorinated and stringy from swim practice. Her shirt smelled of Lysol and her jeans were sopping wet when Alison stopped Emily from backing out.

She had invited her out to the local grille to have dinner, but Emily denied, explaining, when the tiny blue vein bulged out in Alison's neck, that her cousin was flying up to visit to distribute some things.

Alison briskly stormed off, into the school building. Emily was scared she was going to give Emily the cold shoulder, but Alison called later asking if they could go shopping for costumes the next day. Emily, asking her parents first since they had company over, replied yes.

"I like your shirt." Emily commented.

Alison looked down at her shirt and smiled. She studied Emily's appearance and noticed the baggy sweater and baggy jeans. She glanced down to see Emily wearing her Nike's. "Um," Alison licked her lips. "I like the color of your sweater."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Let's just go." She shook her head. The girls linked arms as if nothing happened before.

***PLL***

"I like this one, I do, but it's just a little flashy." Alison babbled as she strut out of the changing room at the Halloween boutique, only for costumes, only opened in September through October. She had her gold curls down now, flaunting the costume.

The costume was a mermaid costume, with the skirt popping out at the end, mimicking a tail. Sequins were sewed in there, resembling shimmery gills. Her seashell top was a mercury blue. Alison lifted her hair up and let drop messily around her shoulders. She flashed a smile, and a customer at the boys' side whistled.

Emily yawned. Her chin was cupped in her palm, barely keeping her eyes open. "It looks good. Get it if you like it. Don't if you don't." she repeated for the millionth time. Her eyes were drooping.

Emily should have guessed this was going to be all about Alison. The stack of costumes after costumes to the right of Emily proved it. Emily hadn't been able to try anything on, and it was now reaching five p.m., three hours later.

Alison sighed dramatically. She walked to the opened leather chair and eased down into it. "Maybe I should do Katy Perry?" she glared at Emily. "What about Katy?"

"I wouldn't risk being another celebrity Alison. After all, who's to say I won't dress up as Katy." a snarky voice commented. Alison looked up to see blind Jenna amble through the racks, fumbling with packets of accessories for a costume. Garret, her latest boy toy, was behind her, placing his hands on her bony elbows.

Jenna set the bag down on the shelf. Her cane whacked loudly against the tile flooring. Garret followed, holding a costume in his hands. "Excuse me." Jenna said curtly, walking into a changing room.

Alison made a face as Jenna swished the curtain. "Garret, hand me the costume." She said, her hand blindly flailing around. Garret handed her the costume. "Thank you."

Garret nodded even if she couldn't see it. Emily scooted over, making room for her neighbor. "Thanks." Garret said flatly, staring at the digital clock hung beside the air conditioner.

After a couple of minutes ticked by, Jenna shoved the curtain back, waltzing, with her cane, outside to flaunt her costume. Jenna wore a short white dress with hues of blues and purples sprayed around. Tears were all around her dress. One sleeve was barely hanging on. A bandanna was assembled around her hair. Slick black boots completed the outfit.

Everyone noticed the outfit. It was hard to miss. "What do you think Garret?" Jenna asked a smile huge on her face. Garret exhaled deeply, a loss for words.

Alison snorted. "You look like a skimpy whore pirate." She commented.

Jenna's smile morphed into a frown. Her hand gripped harder around her cane. She turned around and got back into the changing room. Alison seemed satisfied as she relaxed back in her spot.

The curtain swooshed once more with Jenna in her normal attire. Garret got up from his spot on the small red couch. He looped his arm around her waist, guiding her slowly through the sloppy changing room.

"We all know how much you are of one, a whore I mean." Jenna spat as she passed Alison. "Just don't try to copy my outfit Alison, oh wait, sorry. You don't need one."

The blue vein bulged on Ali's neck as she bit her tongue. Jenna smirked. When she passed Emily she said a quick hello and soon, they were on their way.

Still trying to be calm, Alison got up from her spot. "I think this is perfect." She decided, marching into the changing room. Emily, engrossed now, stepped up as well. She walked to the changing room. She leaned casually on the wall.

"You don't _have _to get it if you don't want too. Just ignore what Jenna said." She tried.

The red curtain violently was swooshed. Alison stepped out in her normal clothes. "She crossed the line." Alison said, ignoring what Emily had to offer. "She'll get payback."

"Haven't' we done enough to that poor girl?" Emily asked, irritated. "She's only defending herself."

"Don't," Alison snapped, turning her head at Emily. Her eyes narrowed. She wagged her finger. "Defend her."

"Whatever." Emily murmured, pushing off the wall. "Let's just go home." Emily decided.

"We can't." Alison snapped.

"And why not?" Emily shouted. "You're clearly done, and I don't want to be here anymore! It's boring."

"Because," Alison quickened her pace as Emily pushed through racks of costumes. She yanked Emily back crudely. Emily stopped, but didn't look at her friend. "We haven't looked for you yet." Alison shrugged, smiling slightly.

Emily sighed, running her fingers through her silky hair. "Fine," she muttered, turning around. "But let's make this quick."

Alison hugged her, and Emily's stomach churned. "Oh thank you!"

Alison dragged Emily back into the changing area. "Now, you sit here while I go and choose an outfit for you." Emily raised her eyebrow skeptically. "You'll love it. Trust me."

Emily only nodded weakly.

As minutes ticked away, Emily began to grow curious. About half an hour later, Emily's curiosity thickened. She impatiently drew circles on her jeans, lying upside down.

Forty minutes in, Emily's stomach grumbled. Finally, Alison appeared at the entrance, holding a gypsy costume. Emily scrambled to her feet, rolling backwards in the process.

"No!" Emily shrieked, embarrassed just by looking at the perfect model modeling the costume. Her cheeks were a deep red as Alison raised her eyebrows repeatedly.

Alison thrust it to her. Emily's fingers felt hot against the cool plastic. Alison shoved her best friend into the changing room. Emily staggered back.

"Try it on." Alison commanded. "You'll look hot."

***PLL***

"I can't believe you convinced me into buying that costume!" Emily laughed as the girls strolled along down the street eating frozen yogurt.

"I can't believe a guy scribbled his name and number on your palm right as you were about to walk back in to change." Alison craned her neck back, giggling. "What was his name again? Rodney? Baxter?"

Emily squinted as she read the sloppy name on her hand. "Fletcher." She made out.

"You have to admit, he was hot." Alison added as she licked the frozen yogurt off her spoon.

"He's like twenty one." Emily pointed out, giggling slightly.

"So? You're eighteen." Alison commented.

"Still," Emily shook her head, coming back into reality. The night had turned out to be amazing, as it had been every other time Emily hung out with Alison, with a few exceptions. After their little costume fiasco with Jenna, Emily had scored an unruly and unjust date with Fletcher at the grille next Friday. And after that, Emily and Alison grabbed frozen yogurt, enjoying the blissfulness as the night began to erupt.

"So, you're sure you can't come over?" Alison whined as they rounded Emily's street. In the distance, Emily's cozy home was in view. The porch light was on. Emily barely made out someone sitting there.

"Yeah," Emily sighed unhappily. "Jasmine, my cousin, is in town, and right now, my mom's pretty pissed that I even went out while family's here."

"That sucks," Alison commented. She tossed her cup of frozen yogurt into the trash bin. Emily did the same, but missing it as it bounced off the rem.

"Crap," Emily laughed. She lazily walked down the curb and picked it up. Vanilla yogurt spilled from the cheap cup. Emily chunked it in the garbage can.

As Emily straightened up, the unthinkable happened. In one, swift movement, Alison had swooped in, crashing her lips onto Emily's. The kiss was timid at first, but soon it was getting pretty heated as Alison's hands found the back of Emily's head, pulling her in.

But just as that intense kiss started, it ended. Alison looked dazed and shaken. Her blue eyes were red, and her lips were slightly puffy. Before Emily could say anything, Alison turned around and sprinted down the block. And strangely, Emily didn't feel the urge to follow, to go after her.

**To Be Continued... **


End file.
